Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks
Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks is an animated series produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions that originally aired as a regular segment of the television series The Huckleberry Hound Show from October 2, 1958 to October 13, 1961. The series stars two mice brothers, Pixie and Dixie, and Mr. Jinks the Cat. Pixie & Dixie stayed with The Huckleberry Hound Show for its entire run of four seasons, for a total of 57 episodes. In 1992 the series began airing in reruns on Cartoon Network and in 2001 the series moved to Cartoon Network's sister channel Boomerang. Overview The show featured two mice, Pixie and Dixie, and a cat, Mr. Jinks. In many ways the shorts resemble Hanna-Barbera's earlier better-known creation, Tom and Jerry, which also featured a warring cat and mouse (sometimes two) in a domestic setting. However without Tom and Jerry's more lavish budget for full animation, the Jinks team had to rely on funny dialogue and voices to carry the cartoon's humor. The cartoon was also less violent, and unlike the slightly sinister Tom, the headstrong Jinks was, in reality, too dense to pose much of a real threat to the mice. Unlike Tom and Jerry, there were many more times when Jinks would either share a good ending with the mice or actually outwit them himself, whereas the times Tom got the best of Jerry were much more rare. Characters Pixie & Dixie - Pixie who wore a blue bowtie, and Dixie who wore a red vest, were a pair of house mice who had to contend with the resident cat, Mr. Jinx. Mr. Jinks - Mr. Jinks is an orange cat who constantly chases Pixie and Dixie, of whom he routinely said, "I hate meeces to pieces!" Even though Jinks often chases Pixie and Dixie he is also shown to have a soft spot for them, evident in episodes such as "Strong Mouse", "The Pushy Cat" and "Mouse Nappers". In the episode "Jinks Jr." Jinks is shown to not fully understand why he chases them, only that "cats are supposed to hate meeces". Even so, Jinks doesn't usially mean them any real harm, for example in the episode "The Ghost With The Most" Dixie pretended he was dead after Jinks clobbers him, and Jinks is shown to be very remorseful, even partially traumatized. Cast *Daws Butler - Dixie, Mr. Jinks *Don Messick - Pixie Episodes Season 1 # "Cousin Tex" # "Judo Jack" # "Kit Kat Kit" # "Jinks' Mice Device" # "Jinks the Butler" # "Pistol Packin' Pirate" # "Scaredycat Dog" # "Little Bird-Mouse" # "Jiggers…It's Jinks!" # "The Ghost with the Most" # "The Ace of Space" # "Jinks Junior" # "Jinks' Flying Carpet" Season 2 # "Puppet Pals" # "Mark of the Mouse" # "Dinky Jinks" # "Hypnotize Surprise" # "Nice Mice" # "King-Size Surprise" # "Cat-Nap Cat" # "Mouse-Nappers" # "Boxing Buddy" # "Sour Puss" # "Rapid Robot" # "King-Size Poodle" # "Hi-Fido" # "Batty Bat" # "Mighty Mite" # "Bird Brained Cat" # "Land-Lease Meece" # "A Good Good Fairy" # "Heavens to Jinksy" # "Goldfish Fever" # "Pushy Cat" # "Puss in Boats" Season 3 # "High Jinks" # "Price For Mice" # "Plutocrat Cat" # "Pied Piper Pipe" # "Woo for Two" # "Party Peeper Jinks" # "A Wise Quack" # "Missile Bound Cat" # "Kind to Meeces Week" # "Crew Cat" # "Jinxed Jinks" # "Light Headed Cat" # "Mouse for Rent" Season 4 # "Jinks' Jinx" # "Fresh Heir" # "Strong Mouse" # "Bombay Mouse" # "Mouse Trapped" # "Magician Jinks" # "Meece Missiles" # "Homeless Jinks" # "Home Flea" In Other Media *The trio starred in comic books — four, dated 1960-62, from Dell Comics and one, dated 1963, from Gold Key, as well as appearing in the back pages of Huckleberry Hound's and Yogi Bear's comics. They also starred in a 1961 Little Golden Book. *The trio also appeared in Scooby's All-Star Laff-a-Lympics. Home Release On November 15, 2005, Warner Home Video released part of the series on The Huckleberry Hound Show - Vol 1. The "Heavens To Jinksy" episode is also available on the DVD Cartoon Network Cartoon Crack Ups. Category:Hanna-Barbera Series Category:1960s shows Category:Shows Category:Shows older than the network Category:1950s shows Category:Cartoon Network Series Category:Boomerang